Oh My
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Iruka talks to Naruto about his love life, but when an Uchiha shows up wearing something very interesting... only followed by Naruto. He wonders why he did it. SasuNaru and NaruSasu. KakIru. .


Title: Oh My

Author: Me

Rating: M

Still for my Twin, Marlene.

Author Note: Hello there. I was really bored so I wrote this. Please enjoy.

* * *

'_Oh my god..'_

Iruka glanced up from his giant pile of paper work to look at the sight before him. Actually the person before him, which stood in the most outrageous outfit. And by that he really meant something that someone would never ever wearunless they were locked in the privacy of their own home with no expecting company.

'_Is that...leather?'_

He twitched slightly, wondering why in the world no one other then Uchiha Sasuke would be standing in front of him with something he never wished to see on other person in his entire life. Well, maybe not just anyone; perhaps Kakashi.

"Uchiha, What are you _wearing_?" Iruka now looked up to the raven haired mans face, noticing the quite pissed off look he was giving.

"Good Question, Umino. I'd like to be informed as well." Sasuke carefully crossed his arms over his chest, rasing an eye brow.

Now Iruka was a little confused, and he showed it has he glanced over the minimally clothed Uchiha. He noted the bound fish net stockings that lead up smooth legs to maybe the tightest pair of scant, leather shorts he had ever seen. Continuing up, his eyes ran over the fishnet shirt that was clinging to taunt abs with only a strip about three inches covering his nipple area. And seeing as the Uchiha was now the age of 19, he looked more mature.

"You look like a slut." Iruka informed and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, I see that. But then again Naruto got his idea for somewhere that he should have more _control _over me. Thus this was forced." He pushed, pushing the famous glare on the brown haired man before continuing, "And you gave him that idea."

Iruka swallowed hard, why the hell did he even agree to talk to Naruto about his love life anyway? Jeez, note to self: just go home next time. Sighing, he looked up at the Uchiha before him. "Maybe so, but I figured you were strong enough to resist it Uchiha. Perhaps you should return home to Naruto before your fan girls find out."

"Hn. I'm not going anywhere unti–"

"Iruka!"

The sudden yell was enough to make both men look to the door, non other then Hatake Kakashi was standing there with slightly wide eyes. "Are you cheating on me with the Uchiha?"

Iruka choked on air while Sasuke turned an interesting shade of red, avoiding his former sensei's look.

"No! You idiot. He's having problems with Naruto!" Iruka corrected once he could breathe and Kakashi sighed lightly, scratching the back of his head with a lightly laugh.

"Sorry, just I mean...well look at him."

Iruka agreed with a nod, bowing his head slightly.

"He's looks like a slut." Kakashi took a seat on the edge of Irukas chair, placing an arm around the small mans shoulders.

"Agreed. Completely."

"Can we stop looking at me...?" Sasuke questioned, glaring at his both of his former sensei's.

Both men shrugged and Iruka was about to continue with something as the door few open.

"Iruka- sensei! Help me! I lost Sasuke..." Naruto barged in through the door way in clothes somewhat like Sasuke, except he was wearing tight leather pants and holding both the Uchiha's Leaf headband and some silk tying rope. "Actually I found him."

"Back off, Dobe."

"Shut up and get back home, Teme!"

"...No."

Again, both of the older men sighed. "Uchiha, Go home. I'm pretty sure you'll have a good time." Kakashi smirked slightly, noting Naruto sneaking up on an anger raven haired man as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"Do you have any idea...!" He began to yell before something was placed over his eyes and used to pull him backward until his back made contact with a strong chest, head pulled slightly over the others shoulder.

"Please come home, Sasuke." Naruto purred lightly, letting his tongue slip out to lick up the length of the Uchiha's neck, causing said man to shiver lightly. He ground slightly against his ass, causing the Uchiha to growl and raise an arm to grab the back of the blondes head and pull him closer.

"Um...Get out of my office." Iruka broke in, a blushed stained his cheeks and Kakashi just smirked and watched.

Suddenly both the other couple was aware of what and where they were doing such thing, however either really cared. Naruto smirked, giving the other mans neck another lick before slowly pulling back.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." He then let Sasuke go, having him growl in annoyance as he pulled the headband off of his eyes. However, Naruto was there to wrap strong arms around his waist. "We'll be leaving." He informed and Sasuke smirked.

"Have fun." Kakashi waved as the other two poof'ed into smoke. Then he glanced at Iruka, "So? You want to try it too?" He asked, earning a smack from the other man.

"Prev."

"I thought you were the one to start this whole thing?" Iruka turned completely red.


End file.
